1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for use in removing a pin, such as a hitch pin, from its engagement to structures being held together thereby, without need of substantial physical exertion. More particularly, the assembly includes a handle which engages a pin and, through the application of leverage thereby, removes the pin easily, the handle being in the form of a spiral having an increasing radius from a center pin engaging end or vertex. An added benefit is that the assembly is also adapted for use in holding a tongue of a structure such as a trailer at an elevated position for engagement purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the pulling of a pin, such as a hitch pin, from its engagement between two interdependent structures, has been a tedious and arduous task, requiring a high degree of physical strength, at times.
Attempts have been made in the past to decrease the physical strength required to remove the pin, such as when it is jammed in its slot or socket.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,037 discloses a semi-automatic coupler while U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,468 proposes a pin in combination with a lifting hook for use in disengaging the pin.
Each of the above described removal devices requires physical exertion to remove the pin when the openings the pin passes through are out of perfect alignment, cocking the pin therebetween.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the pin pulling assembly of the present invention significantly decreases the amount of physical force required to remove a pin by providing a structure which acts on a leverage principle.
Further, the task of connecting the hitch pieces together is no easy task, inasmuch as proper alignment is necessary for the interconnection to take place. The assembly herein proposed can also be used to hold a tongue portion at a proper elevation for such engagement as will be described in greater detail hereinafter.